Leia's Studs
by teaganlola9
Summary: Eight year old Leia Skywalker has just talked her sixteen year old neighbor Kimmy into piercing her ears so she can be more adult like. However, when her father finds out the plan comes crashing down.
1. Chapter 1

Leia Skywalker quickly brushed past her father and brother's rooms as she managed to make her way down to her bedroom at the end of the hall of their three bedroom apartment.

"Ok, the coast is clear. Come on in Kimmy, did you get it?" Leia asked her sixteen year old neighbor whose brother worked at a tattoo parlor.

"Yeah, I was able to get the gun from my brother Garth he is out of town gambling on Coruscant" She said holding up a brown paper bag.

"Now let's get those studs in! ZZZZZZZ! Are you sure you want to do this kid? If your dad finds out he will not only strangle me but you as well." Kimmy said glaring in horror at a picture on Leia's dresser of her father.

"That's why we're not going to tell him Kimmy! The man won't even let me put holes in my jeans." Leia said coldly.

"Kimmy, you have to promise me not to say anything to him alright?" the eight year old questioned her teenage friend.

"Fine, but how do you plan to hide them from him?' Kimmy questioned.

"Simple, I will wear my hair in buns that cover my ears so that he will not be able to see them." Leia replied perching on the chair she had next to her desk in the bedroom.

"Ok Kimmy get the stuff ready to go." Leia said taking the brown bag from Kimmy's grasp.

Leia then began to set up the all of the medical materials on her wooden desk as Kimmy prepped the piercing gun.

Kimmy then turned to Leia. "Ok kid here we go!" she said bringing the gun closer the eight year olds ear.

Leia then closed her eyes. "Just do it Kimmy!" she said putting her hands over her face in horror.

At that moment the teenager brought the gun to the child's ear and ripped through the skin in a matter of seconds. Then she moved to the next ear and sliced through the child's skin once more.

She then brought the gun back up to her face. "Perfecto, Skywalker you are all done." Leia opened her eyes and looked at Kimmy. "Really?'" She then got up and ran to the fresher to look in the mirror.

"Wow Kimmy they look amazing, I love my new studs!"

At that moment the front door of the apartment came open.

"Leia, sweetheart? Luke and I are home!"

Leia, Leia are you here?" the voice of Anakin Skywalker sounded.

"AHHHHH KIMMY! you've gotta hid me!" Leia said turning to sprint back down the hallway to her bedroom with Kimmy shortly behind.

When Leia and Kimmy reached the bedroom, Leia quickly slammed the door shut and locked it, then ran towards her desk to shove all the medical supplies back into the brown paper bag.

"Kimmy I have to take these things out before my Dad sees them and you're going to have to crawl out the window of the bedroom with your gun and supplies." Leia stuttered.

"What, Kid I can't do that. I'm afraid of heights and you're Dad but… the window sounds less intimidating. Ok I'll crawl out the window. Let me know how he takes it." She said sarcastically headed for the window.

"He's not going to know!" Leia said, "I'm going to take them out for now." She muttered.

"Whoa, kid you can't do that, you have to leave them in for about six months or else they get infected." Kimmy said seriously as she hopped out the window.

"WHAT! Oh know, I'm going to have to figure something else out then. Don't worry Kimmy I won't take them out. But my hair?." She said as she began to pull her hair out of her ponytail and frame it towards her face.

"There." She stated proudly.

At that moment a knock came at the door. "Leia sweetheart, are you in there?"

"AHHHHHHH, Uh one minute please." She managed to mumble as she raced towards the window Kimmy had just crawled out of to close it.

Kimmy however, was still on the roof. "Kimmy you are going to have to duck, I can't let him see you."

Kimmy then gave Leia a scared look. "No way kid I could fall. You've gotta let me back in." she mused.

Leia looked to the door then back to Kimmy. "Ok but hurry, we can pretend like we are having a girls night or something, but you've gotta leave the bag out there." Leia said panicky.

"Alright have it your way!" Kimmy said crawling back through the window.

"Leia, who are you talking to? Open this door young lady." Anakin's voice stated.

"Coming Dad, just hang on I'm getting dressed." Leia said with a scared look towards the door.

She then closed the window and got Kimmy a chair and rushed towards her closet and grabbed a big handful of clothing and placed them on her bed. She then found her nail polish collection and scattered them out onto her desk.

She then slowly made her way towards the door as Kimmy grabbed a red bottle of nail polish.

Leia then unlocked her door and slowly opened it to see a concerned Anakin staring down at her.

"Sweetie what is going on in here?'' he questioned taking a few steps further causing Leia to step back.

"Nothing, nothing at all. Kimmy and I are just doing makeovers. See, look at Kimmy dad." Leia then pointed in Kimmy's direction who was currently painting her toes a dark red color.

When Leia noticed this, she also noticed Kimmy's sneakers and socks were on the floor. "Oh Kimmy, no! your feet smell like a bantha that got run over." Anakin looked at the teenager then to his daughter.

"I hope that all this stuff belongs to Kimmy, Leia you know you are not allowed to wear dark nail polishes or clothing this revealing." He scolded.

"Leia you have had me worried sick, when I went by your school to pick up you and your brother, I just found Luke. He had not heard or seen you since this morning. We almost called the police Leia, and you know better than to go off on your own." He continued to lecture.

"But Dad I wasn't alone see Kimmy was with me. She picked me up from school today." Leia added cheerfully.

"And you did not bother to inform me of this action?" Anakin questioned her sternly.

"Uh well no. Dad, I'm almost a teenager too you know. All I want is to wild and daring like Kimmy!" She said pointing to the teenager who was now sitting at Leia's desk with her makeup baG open, pounding on more product onto her face.

When she looked up to meet their gaze she looked as though she had just marched right out of a circus fair.

She then got up and walked over to Leia and put an arm around her.

"Mr. S, no need to worry I've got everything under control." She said exposing a lipstick infested smile.

"Ok that's it. You girls need to clean up this mess and then Leia, you and I are going to talk alone! I will take Kimmy back to her parents apartment when you girls finish cleaning." He said sternly.

"Oh and Leia, put your hair back I want to be able to see my daughter's naturally beautiful face" he said as he caressed her cheeks when he turned to leave.

Once he was gone, Leia turned to Kimmy. "Fewwf that was a close one. Thanks for helping to cover for me Kimmy."

"No Problem kid." Kimmy smiled.

They then began to clean up Leia's bedroom and Leia fetched the paper bag that was still on the roof, then handed it to Kimmy. "Alright we don't have many options. If he asks what this is, just tell him it's leftovers from lunch." Leia said as she and Kimmy headed for the door.

When they got out to the living room they found Luke on the couch engrossed in a video game while Anakin sat at the kitchen table waiting patiently for the two girls.

"Leia, come here sweetheart, let me fix your hair." Anakin said as he reached out to touch Leia.

She and Kimmy then backed away into the kitchen. "Dad I don't think that's a good idea. I'm too old for that anyway." Leia said nervously.

"Leia come here, I just want to see your pretty face and then maybe you can give Kimmy some pointers on how a nature little girl is supposed to look." He said moving closer to them.

"Ok Dad wait, I have a confession." Leia said quietly not meeting her father's gaze.

He then bent down onto one knee to meet her at eye level.

"I kind of let Kimmy pierce my ears." She stuttered out.

He then looked at her with a smirk then began to chuckle nonstop. After he contained his laughter, he placed a hand on Leia's shoulder.

"Come on sweetie, what did you really do?'

Leia then looked to Kimmy who gently pulled Leia's hair back up into a ponytail to expose the red ears and golden studs.

Anakin then quickly cupped Leia's face in his hands and turned her head side to side frantically.

"Leia, they are infected! What in the world were you thinking? I'm taking you to the emergency room right now! And we will discuss this later." He said frantically standing to grab her coat and Luke.

Leia stood in one place frozen until her father scooped her up into his arms along with Luke who was now past out.

"At least he can't tease me about this. I prefer him unconscious. " Leia thought as she looked at her knocked out brother who rested his head on their father's shoulder. "Kimmy are you coming?" Leia yelled over her father's shoulder as the approached the front door.

"Yeah kid I'll come, I'm sure you could use the company." She said warily looking up at Anakin.

He then turned to face her. "Kimmy! You need to come with us because the doctor is going to want to know what you used to poke a hole in my daughter's ear!" he said in an angry tone.

"Now everyone go get into the speeder, I need to get my keys." He said putting Leia down next to Kimmy as he moved towards his bedroom with a still passed out Luke in his arms.

"Well that wasn't so bad." Kimmy chuckled.

"Oh yeah laugh it up chicken legs, he is probably going to make me remove the studs and will ground me for an eternity." Leia frowned. "But at least I told him the truth, however; this is going to be a long night." She muttered, as she and Kimmy dragged themselves outside towards Anakin's speeder.


	2. Chapter 2

Leia and Kimmy sat in the back seats of Anakin's speeder. It was times like these that Leia really wished her father was not so protective. Ever since her and Luke's mother had died in childbirth their father had shut down both mentally and emotionally. Leia however, always had wondered what her mother was like and would frequently attempt to ask her father questions but he would always sadly reject them.

Leia became distracted from her thoughts when Kimmy jabbed her in the shoulder trying to get her attention. "Leia… Leia.. LEIA! Your dad is coming with your passed out brother, what are we going to do?" she asked in a near panic.

Leia sighed, "Its going to be alright Kimmy, just don't talk and maybe he will leave us be. If not, just let me do the talking, my dad is not the best person to be cracking jokes with."

"What jokes?" Kimmy retorted taking off her shoes to put her feet up on the passenger's seat to rest.

"KIMMY! Get your feet off of there, my dad will have a conniption fit if he sees that." Leia said hastily as she quickly pushed Kimmy's feet off of the passenger's seat.

At that point, Anakin was now approaching the left side of the speeder to situate a still slumbering Luke in the passenger's seat.

He then proceeded and opened the door as the two girls in the back seats pretended to act nonchalant. He then gently placed Luke in the seat and fastened the seat belt.

He shut Luke's door, then walked around the speeder and got into the driver's seat and lowered the rear view mirror so that he could keep an eye on Leia and Kimmy.

Leia noticing this slumped down in her seat and avoided her father's gaze. Kimmy on the other hand, looked straight in his direction taking in his rather angry features and blue eyes. She then noticed a rather large gash perhaps a scar that appeared to cut through his right eye. He also had an intense blue gaze and slight circles under his eyes. He was dressed in all back and had shoulder length curly blond hair. "Ehhhh, I can't believe I never realized how intimidating Leia's dad is?" Kimmy thought to herself as she now copied Leia's previous action and also slumped down in her seat avoiding the man's gaze.

Anakin now taking note of this started up the speeder and began their course to the Hospital. He then focused his gaze upon his daughter once more. "Leia?" he questioned in a surprisingly gentle tone.

Leia, still avoided his gaze answered in a small whisper, "Yes Father?"

He then shifted his gaze, "Leia, I am very disappointed in you. Do you have any idea how dangerous that was, piercing your own ears? I don't know what I would have done if I had lost you."

Leia then rolled her eyes in slight frustration, "Dad, I won't die from infected ears."

Anakin then looked back in the mirror at his daughter, "Leia, what if Kimmy had missed your ears by accident, then what would you two have done?"

Leia sighed, "Dad how can you say that? Kimmy is a responsible adult and she also has a real job you know, she babysits Aaron Krosby, you know Dr. Marshall and Majorie Krosby's son."

Anakin sighed, "Leia sweetheart, I understand where you are coming from, believe me I do, it's just I don't know if I trust Kimmy with a piercing gun, let alone anyone else with such an object near your ears Leia. You are still far too young to be doing such a thing to your body."

Leia finally looked up to meet his gaze, "Fine dad whatever you say." She said in a low pitched tone as she looked back down towards her feet.

Anakin then sighed, "Leia, Sweetheart, the only reason I'm doing this is because I love you, and I just want you to grow up to be a happy and healthy young lady, you will understand someday."

In response, Leia simply said nothing ignoring her father's last comment and looked out her window.

Kimmy then repeated Leia's action attempting to avoid Anakin trying to start a conversation with her as well. "I'm not his kid, I have nothing to worry about, unless… he tells my mom then she will tell Garth I took his gun without permission and then he will make my life a living, AHHHHHH!" Kimmy suddenly screamed aloud catching every occupant of the speeder's attention.

Luke even stirred and his eyes fluttered open. Anakin's gaze then shifted to the teenager. "Kimmy, what's the matter?" he asked in a gentle tone once more.

"Uh well, uh, Mr. S you're not going to tell my mom about this are you?" Kimmy sputtered out in complete terror.

"Kimmy, you injured my daughter not on purpose but just because the two of you were not thinking and you being the older one, should have taken the responsibility to know right from wrong, however, the same goes for you Leia." he added looking in his daughter's direction.

"Kimmy, we all make mistakes, but what the two of you did was extremely dangerous, and I'm sorry but I will have to inform your mother of this once we get Leia's infection taken care off. If Leia had performed that procedure on you, I would definitely want to know about it so that I could help you."

Kimmy then shrunk down into her seat, "Very well Mr. S, whatever you say."

Anakin's gaze then shifted to more of a concern, "Kimmy" he said plainly reaching back to touch her knee in a reassuring fashion. But the teenager just shook her head in understanding and shifted her gaze out the window just like Leia.

Luke then turned to Anakin, "Dad I missed a lot didn't I?"

In response, Anakin sighed and then ran a hand through his son's blonde locks then focused back on his driving.

….

Han Solo sat in the emergency room of County Klerks Hospital. He held an ice pack up to his left eye were he had been punched repeatedly in the face after getting into a fist fight with a loud and annoying kid at his high school two hours prior. Both boys had been suspended and then Han's best pal Chewbacca the Wookiee decided to take him and drop him off at the ER.

Han was no stranger to breaking the rules, in fact he preferred it that way. He was ready to be done with high school. So that he could get back to his home planet of Corellia with Chewie and his other pal Lando Calrissian so that they could become trained as professional pilots and he could finally place a bid for the ship that had been calling his name for the last five years; _The Majestic Millennium Falcon._ The ship was all Han could think about day in and day out and he was not going to let the petty war games of high school get in his way. He was now sixteen and only had a little over a year and a half before he could be done with the hell hole he called high school.

At that moment, Han was broken from his thoughts, as a man about thirty standard years in age rushed in through the front doors of the ER with a child that appeared to be about eight standard years. The child was huddled up in the man's embrace. The child, a young girl who looked rather annoyed had chocolate brown hair and wore a white jumpsuit. Her hair reached her shoulders and she had a hair tie around her left wrist.

The man wore all black attire and had a lightsaber attached to his belt. He had curly blond hair and an intense blue gaze.

As the two brushed past Han, he then noticed not shortly behind them, was a tall and extremely skinny teenager with light brown pigtails and a violet dress that reached her knees. With her, was a short blond kid that looked about the same age as the girl that had been carried in by the man dressed in black moments prior. The kid also had blue eyes and was dressed in a tan suit.

The teenager and the boy came to a halt abruptly, after the man in black began to talk with a nurse at the front desk, still with the younger girl secured in what looked like a nearly deathly grasp of an embrace.

He then began to fill out paper work and motioned for the teenager and younger boy to take a seat in the waiting area.

They then turned and headed in Han's direction. The skinny teenager then looked him straight in the eyes, "Hey, sweet stuff, what is a good looking thing like you doing all alone in a place like this?" She questioned as she took a seat directly across from him.

The little blonde boy then took a seat next to her and rolled his eyes. "Kimmy, what do you think you are doing flirting with a college guy? He is way out of your league bird legs."

The teenager looked to the boy in disgust then scoffed and looked back to Han, anxiously awaiting a reply.

Han then chuckled, "Bird legs huh? Nice one kid. So Kimmy, is your name toots?"

"Oh why yes, and May I just say, I can see the future and let me just say you and I are definitely in it together sharing a long and passionate French kiss!" Kimmy muttered as she leapt up from her seat and launched herself onto Han's lap.

"Uh right, the names Han Solo. But you guys can just call me Han and by the way, I'm not on the market right now toots. How old are you like twelve?" he said sarcastically as he hoisted Kimmy off of his lap and onto the chair next to him.

Kimmy looked up at him, "No! I'm sixteen and I'm just as much of an adult as you are, maybe even more. How old are you junior?" She retorted sourly.

"I'm sixteen too toots, and not for you." Han then turned to Luke, "Hey kid, how about you, how many standard years are you?"

"I'm eight and so is my twin sister." He said while pointing in the direction of Leia and Anakin.

"My name is Luke by the way and my sister's name is Leia."

Han smiled, "Very cool kid, I like your style. But who is that scary looking guy clutching your sister like she is his chew toy?"

"Oh yeah, well you see, that's well, that's our dad and he is well um….. very over protective, and way too embarrassing let's just say. As you can tell from my sister's facial expressions. In fact, Kimmy and I were just trying to figure out a way to get separated from him so that we could go off and do something fun tonight. But we have to wait until my sister gets her infected ears looked at." Luke stated honestly.

"Whoa, that's awesome, and I think I can help you out with that. My buddies and I have our own speeder, and that is totally sick, I mean totally awesome, that your sister pierced her own ears?" Han questioned.

"No cupcake, I pierced them for her! With my brother's gun. He works at a tattoo parlor downtown" Kimmy spoke up.

"Ha Ha, nice come back bird legs. Are you telling me that you pierced that kid's ears all by yourself?" Han Questioned again.

At that moment, Anakin began to approach the threesome while he still clutched Leia, resting her head against his chest.

Kimmy then reached over and nudged Han in the shoulder and motioned in Anakin's direction. Luke then quickly spun around to see his father taking a seat next to him.

He noticed that his sister clutched her face with both hands and was as red as a freshly picked cherry.

Luke could tell his sister was beyond embarrassed by their father's actions.

Anakin then moved one arm from around Leia and placed it around the back of Luke's chair. Luke could then feel his father's hand grasp his shoulder, at that point Luke could feel warmth on his face as well knowing that he too was now blushing with embarrassment. "Kimmy is so lucky she's not related to us." He thought to himself.

Anakin then turned to look at Kimmy and Luke, "Your sister is going to be alright, the doctor will be able to look at her inflamed ears in about thirty minutes. I want you and Kimmy to come into the examining room with me when they call for us. Do you understand? I do not want you two out of my sight." Anakin said as he directed his gaze towards Kimmy as he finished the last part of his statement.

Luke then nodded, "Yes dad."

Kimmy nodded as well, "Very well Mr. S, Oh hey and by the way this is our new friend Han. He is a college student." She said wrapping an arm around Han's shoulder.

Han then looked to Anakin, "Very nice to meet you sir, the names Han, Han Solo, and I'm not in college yet. Unfortunately, I'm sixteen and still in high school." He said as he rolled his eyes while removing Kimmy's arm.

Kimmy gasped, "Your sixteen, well guess what, I'm sixteen too, what a small world buddy." She said lightly punching him in the arm playfully.

Han then smirked with mild amusement and turned his attention back to the younger children's father.

Anakin then chuckled and actually offered the young man a smile, "Very nice to meet you young Solo, I see you have become quite acquainted with my son Luke and my daughter's friend Kimmy."

Han then looked at Kimmy with annoyed features, "Oh Yeah," He then shifted his gaze towards Leia. "And you must be Luke's twin Leia, it's very nice to make your acquaintance." Han said offering the girl a hand.

Anakin then smiled once more a bit cautiously then looked down at Leia, "Sweetheart, aren't you going to say hello to your brother and Kimmy's new friend."

Leia then removed her hands that had been cupped over her eyes to glance up at her father with a humiliated look then back to Han and offered a shy smile.

"Nice to meet you Han Solo, my name in Leia and I see you already met my brother and goofy best friend Kimmy." She offered.

Han then glanced back at Kimmy who now had her head perched on his shoulder and was fixating on his features as if she were under a spell. "Yeah…" was all Han could say.

"I think she has a crush on you Han Solo. You know, she is the same age as you and she could really use a good young man that will treat her right. She really does have a rather hard life with her parents and her brother Garth and all." Leia offered with a smile.

"Yeah her parents have a standing offer for ship pricing, hotel rooms, sightseeing, and meals if our family goes on vacation. They will actually pay to get her away from their house." Luke added with a chuckle.

Anakin then looked down to correct his son while gripping the boy's shoulder, "Luke that is not a very nice thing to say. I'm sure Kimmy's parents love her and care for her in their own way, just like I care for you and Leia."

Luke sighed, "Sorry dad."

"Young one, I am not the one you owe an apology to." Anakin said gesturing to Kimmy.

Luke then looked at Kimmy who appeared to be in a trance and huffed, "Sorry Kimmy" he finally managed to mutter under his breath.

Kimmy still staring at Han supplied a limited reply, "Yeah, Yeah whatever."

Then Han decided to break the tension and began to stand up, "Why don't I go see if I can get us all some water, I don't know about you guys but I'm burning up in this waiting room. Don't they know about air conditioning?" Han said as he lifted his right arm and brushed his sleeve against his face.

"Ugh, Yeah" Leia said as she finally broke free of her father's grasp feeling beads of sweat drip from her rosy red cheeks.

"Wait Han, why don't we let my dad go and get us some water, you look like you need some rest" Leia said motioning to Han's swollen eye where he had been punched.

Han then looked to Anakin who was now standing, "Oh young one what happened to your eye?" He questioned as he motioned for Han to sit back down.

Han then reluctantly took his seat and cautiously watched as the man in black knelt down on his knees beside him and reached out to gingerly touch Han's face examining the bruising.

"I got into a fight at school because this kid was cracking some unnecessary jokes about my friends and well I snapped."

Anakin then smiled at the young man, "I use to be just like that young Solo, you remind me a lot of myself at your age. I will get us all some water and you younglings are to wait here, understand?" he questioned as he made to stand.

Luke and Leia looked to each other and exchanged exhausted looks, "Yes dad." They said in unison.

Kimmy however, who was still fixated on Han just simply nodded her head.

Han then looked up to the older man, "Thank you sir, we won't move you have my word." Han said offering his hand.

Anakin then gently encircled the young man's hand in his, "Thank you young Solo, I shall return soon." And with that he turned to leave.

…

Luke and Leia turned to look at one another then to the two teenagers in front of them.

"So Leia" Luke began, "Kimmy, Han and I figured out a way to get your ear checked out real quick and then ditch dad, but we have to hurry and one of us might need to distract him for a little while by creating a diversion."

"What are you crazy, he will ground us until we are well into our eighties Luke, and then we can kiss any chance at freedom goodbye." Leia sighed.

"Whoa, Whoa, whoa, Sid, Nancy, stop your honking, I have an idea. Look you guys can sneak back there right now all ya gotta do is get passed those doors and when one of the nurses comes out, one of you hold the door open then you both slip in nonchalant. As for me and bird legs here, we will catch up with your pops unnoticed and keep him distracted." Han said as he reached into his pockets.

He then pulled out two small microchips, "Okay here's the deal, these are communication devices that I use to keep in contact with my school buddies Chewie and Lando. I'm going to call them and they are going to bring my speeder to pick us up. You guys get one of these so you can tell Kimmy and I the progress on getting Miss Leia's ears looked at and we will keep you guys informed with how long we can keep the parental unit distracted. Got it?" Han questioned the two eight year olds as he handed over one of the microchips.

"Got it!" the twins said in unison as Luke took the microchip from Han.

"This is going to be so much fun, we are finally going to be free Luke, at least for a little while" Leia stated with a bright smile crossing her features.

"You can say that again!" Luke said with excitement.

"Ok," Han stated bringing everyone's attention back on him. "We break on three, everyone put a hand in."

Han placed a hand out in the center of the group first, then was quickly followed by an anxious Luke and Leia, then Kimmy finally broke from her day dreaming and scooted over even more uncomfortably close to Han and placed her hand directly on top of his."

Han then looked everyone in the eyes one last time, "Ok, 1, 2,3 BREAK!"

Hands went flying up into the air and each pair quickly took off in different directions to take on their tasks.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Ha-ha yeah, this story will definitely have some Full House references, especially with Kimmy lol. She is one of my all-time favorite sitcom characters. Even though most of the people in the show found her rather annoying, I always found her quite funny. Thank you so much to all that have checked out this story, I really appreciate it, feel free to PM me or leave a review if you have any comments or suggestions for the story. =) Enjoy.**_

Leia found the first chair she could locate that was closest to the entrance way to the examining rooms. She sat down slowly then picked up a magazine and held it up close to her face and began to parous the crowd of people for her brother who had stepped away moments prior. She continually searched, then found him standing behind a potted plant that was placed next to the two swinging doors entrance.

She then tilted her head and motioned in Luke's direction. He then caught sight of this and began to move closer to the door. He then patiently waited for one of the medical staff to come out and call someones name.

He then looked in Leia's direction to let her know that it was now time to spring into action. She slightly nodded then turned back to flipping pages in the magazine.

At that moment, a nurse came out slowly and approached the waiting area, "Wiley?" she stated plainly.

As the door was about to come to a close Luke quickly slipped an arm out to catch the sliding door, Leia then quickly jumped up from her seat and got behind her brother. Then Luke charged through the doorway followed by an equally anxious Leia.

The twins navigated their way through the long hallway trying to find an examining room that was currently not in use.

Luke then came to an abrupt stop which caused Leia to plunge right into the back of him.

"Hey watch it, and look there." Luke cautioned as he noticed an exam room towards the end of the hall with the door wide open.

Leia, about to reprimand her brother for the unexpected stop opened her mouth for a reply only to be repelled by the sight that her brother was pointing towards.

"Luke that's perfect, we have to get in there." She stated, and with that they began to walk fast but causally towards the room.

When they made their way up to the doorway they peered inside to find a small cot, two chairs and a counter with a sink and some basic medical supplies with different elastic glove sizes and a red sharps container. On the wall however, they noticed different nature paintings one of which looked like their mother's home planet of Naboo.

They had never been to Naboo, they had always asked their father to go, and heck even bring Kimmy along, but he would always return the same answer of no. The strange thing was he would never tell them why. They didn't even know of any Aunts, Uncles, Cousins or even Grandparents. All they had known for their short eight years of life was Coruscant and the tight leash their father had kept them on. Their life only consisted of eating, sleeping, drinking, and going to and from school, and attempting to avoid any of what their father referred to as quality time and occasionally go to the Jedi temple with their father when he needed to meet with Obi Wan Kenobi or the legendary Jedi Master Yoda.

Luke and Leia had always wanted to become Jedi themselves, but no matter how many times they would ask and no matter how many times Master Kenobi and Master Yoda would approach Anakin with the idea, the more and more he would turn down the idea.

Luke and Leia often thought about running off to the temple alone so that they could hold a private conversation with one of the Jedi Masters to show them that they truly where force sensitives and they contained the ability to use the force. Leia honestly thought that was the only trait that they had inherited from their father that was perhaps useful. One day though, one day, she and Luke would be old enough to stand up to their father and do as they wished.

Both the twins knew that they wanted to serve in the war efforts to help stop the ruthless leader of the Empire, which they knew of as Chancellor Palpatine, newly turned Emperor of the Republic. The only thing they had truly admired their father for was the fact that he had nearly killed Palpatine before they were born. But of course, their father would never tell them this, they usually would gain most of this information from Master Obi Wan on the rare occurrences that they actually got to see him.

The only personal details the twins knew of their father was the fact that he once was an active Jedi and that he nearly turned to the Darkside before they were born because he had become manipulated by Palpatine after he had been told by the twin's mother that she was pregnant.

He then began to have nightmares that she was to die in childbirth, then became obsessed with finding a way to save her, his wife and only child. He had apparently also had similar dreams of his own mother just before she had passed away. But for the twins it was next to impossible to get any of this information from their father. Only Obi Wan, on the rare occasions they had been left alone with him would be willing to answer their burning questions.

In fact, it wasn't until recent that both children had found out that Obi Wan and their now hermit of a father actually fought against one another when he was still on the Darkside. They had a long dual on the planet of Mustafar were Anakin practically chased after Obi Wan because he was under the believe that the Jedi were plotting to take over and that Obi Wan had turned his wife against him.

Obi Wan had always told the twins to be cautious with their father because of the fact that he had such a problem with attachments. Considering their current lifestyle, that statement was a no brainer. Obi Wan had also informed them that originally after they had been born they were going to be put up for adoption and later trained as Jedi, because at the time their father was seen as an unfit parent.

However, after Anakin had learned of the death of his wife he was demanded to know what had happened to the child. After the Jedi Council refused to tell him, he began to take legal actions and then eventually found out that there was not in fact just one child but two. A boy and a girl, twins, that his wife had been carrying and had named nearly minutes before her death.

When Anakin learned of this, he became enraged and attempted to assassinate Palpatine for lying to him and causing the very thing he feared, the death of his wife and him all alone and afraid once again.

He became seriously injured and was then taken in by the alliance after being hospitalized for close to a year. After he recovered, he had requested to live under supervision by what was left of the Jedi order on Coruscant so that he could raise his children. At the time, Anakin had fallen into a deep depression and believed that raising his children alone was the only reason that he still was living.

Finally after two years, a reluctant Jedi Council accepted his request and let the two children live in his custody. Ever since then, he had been living a very secluded life with the twins not often leaving Coruscant. He had kept them shield off from the Emperor himself by continually staying near the twins at all time to provide some kind of a force field and had absolutely refused the Jedi Council's request to take the children in and train them as Jedi.

At one point, Obi Wan had even offered to let Anakin be an active participant in the teachings of his children but he would still refuse.

Luke and Leia where quickly pulled from their train of thought when a tall female Physician with black hair and brown eye entered the room behind them.

"Why hello their young ones my name is Eliza, can I help you with something?" She offered with a friendly smile.

Luke and Leia quickly spun around at hearing the word young ones, automatically thinking of their father once more. But were relieved to see a friendly looking middle aged woman in a lab coat.

"Hi I'm Max and this is my sister Monica, and you see Monica here has infected ears we were uh, at school and she and some of the other girls thought it would be so cool to pierce their own ears, so the principal found out and sent us here before school finished and don't worry, our parents know and are out of town at the moment but we are staying with our Aunt Kimmy and Uncle Han.

Leia then shot her brother a wary glare then he nudged her in the backside, "Yeah, I'm Monica and my ears are really stinging and I don't know what I was thinking. I need to stop giving into peer pressure. Could you take a quick look at my ears Mrs. Eliza? We just got called back and my Aunt and Uncle had to go take a business call but they told us to come find them when we finish." She added, crossing her fingers behind her back.

Eliza then smiled, "Well of coarse Ms. Monica I can take a look at your ears." She said as she picked up the small girl and placed her on the edge of the cot.

Eliza then took out her stethoscope and placed it on Leia's chest and asked her to breathe in and out.

After she took Leia's respirations, pulse, and temperature, she began to check Leia's ears.

"Ah yes, these are definitely swollen but not yet infected. I'm going to remove these studs and then I'll get you cleaned up Ms. Monica." Eliza said as she began to gather her supplies.

Eliza then peeled off her existing gloves and then used antimicrobial soap to wash her hands to avoid introducing new bacteria to the infected area of Leia's ear. She then scrubbed her hands for 20 seconds.

Next Eliza dissolved 1 tbsp. of non-iodized sea salt in 8 ounces of warm distilled water and soaked the infected piercings in the sea salt solution for five minutes. Then she filled a small cup with the solution and submerged the infected lobe. She then soaked sterile gauze in the solution and applied generous amounts of the solution to the infected area.

She then rinsed the areas with clean, warm water and dried them with a clean paper towel.

"There you are Ms. Monica, now I'm going to give you some of this solution to take home with you in a bottle, here is also some paper work with specific instructions on how to properly treat your ears. Make sure to give this information to your Aunt and Uncle and don't be afraid to help participate in the procedure." Eliza said as she smiled and offered Leia a pharmacy bag with the solution and the proper instructions.

Eliza then lifted Leia off of the cot and walked both her and Luke up towards the front once more, "Would you two be interested in some ice cream, for behaving so well during the procedure? We have some in our staff lounge, what flavors would you like?" She said with a smile.

Both Luke and Leia's eyes lit up at the mention of ice cream, "Oh yes that would be wonderful!" they said in unison.

"I'll have strawberry." Luke said with a smile.

"And I'll have chocolate, and by the way, thank you so much for fixing my ears Mrs. Eliza." Leia added with a sweet smile.

Eliza then smiled and led them into a medium sized lounge with a table that was all decked out in what looked like a catered feast. She then headed over to the refrigerator and pulled out two large popsicles and offered them to the twins, who were still eying the buffet in front of them.

Eliza taking note of this smiled, "Would you guys like some? This is just some leftovers from our employee banquet."

The twins smiled, "Oh thank you so much Mrs. Eliza." They said as she handed them two plates.

The twins began to fill their plates with an assortment of snack foods when Luke felt the microchip Han had given him buzz from his pant pocket.

Eliza then looked to the two children, "You guys are more than welcome to hang out in here until your Aunt and Uncle are ready to go." she said with a smile as she headed for the door.

"Wait Mrs. Eliza, when my Aunt and Uncle get done we will definitely come find you to let you know we are about to have a safe departure from the hospital, and again I just wanted to thank you for all your help, Luke and I really appreciate it."

Luke then pulled out his microchip and smiled at the doctor, "Yeah I think they are calling us now actually." He said as he placed the microchip in his ear.

Eliza smiled in turn, "Alight then I'm about to go on my break but when they are ready to go, feel free to give me a buzz, here is my number." She said as she pulled out a sticky note and sharpie marker from her side pocket.

Eliza wrote down a number on the sticky note then handed it to Leia, then departed with a smiling once more at the feasting children.

Once the doctor was gone, Luke answered the buzzing from the chip, "Hey Han what's going on? We were able to get Leia's ear treated and we met a really nice doctor, she gave us her phone number and some snacks. We are currently hanging out in the employee lounge. As of right now, the doctor thinks that you and Kimmy are a married couple and me and Leia's rightful guardians, long story, don't ask. But anyway, we are ready to go when you are." Luke muttered out quickly.

"Whoa, whoa, kid slow down everything is just fine, I called my buddies Chewie and Lando and they are on the way to pick us up right now. They should be here in about 15 minutes and don't worry about your pops he is pretty easy to get side tract. We followed him to the cafeteria and we started knocking over all the beverage containers from behind when he was getting the water. Then one of the security guards came in and noticed his lightsaber and recognized who he was, small world right? and they I guess thought he was in cahoots with the Emperor so they arrested him. But your sister's little pal Kimmy managed to use that weird force thing the Jedi use and float over his speeder keys as he was being escorted out. I have to hand it to bird legs, she is quite cleaver when it comes to escape plans." Han chuckled.

"Wow Han, that's awesome, but wait. Our dad wouldn't just give up that easy he must have put up a pretty nasty fight." Luke cautioned.

"Well yeah, he kept throwing things around and was yelling at the security guards. He without a doubt mentioned you guys and me and Kimmy on more than one occasion, I think I lost count to be honest and he even almost made a clean escape when he got ahold of his lightsaber and stabbed the two security guards. He began to dart for the door but was repelled by two doctors and at least 10 security guards, he began to force chock some of them when a brave muscular guard tackled him down to the floor while one of the doctors injected him with something in his neck and that knocked him right out." Han stated.

"But wait, then where are you and Kimmy now? And please tell me our dad was locked down in the ward or something. You guys didn't get noticed did you?" Luke asked slightly concerned.

"Na kid, we are just fine, we are on our way back to you now actually, so get ready to meet us back in the waiting area. Are you guys in a place where you can leave unnoticed?" Han questioned.

"Yeah we can, the medical staff back here is pretty cool. We are on our way right now. Like I said the doctor we met was really nice, she let everyone know that we are waiting for our Aunt and Uncle, that being you guys. We will see you in a few." Luke said.

"Sounds good kid, we are up front now." And with that both Luke and Han ended their transmission.

…..

Luke and Leia made their way out of the staff lounge and headed for the exiting doors. They then approached one of the nurses, "Hello I'm Max this is my sister Monica, and we were treated by Mrs. Eliza, but our Aunt and Uncle are here to pick us up and we just wanted to say thank you and let someone know we are now leaving." They said in unison.

The nurse smiled, "Very well younglings, I've already spoken with Eliza and she informed us of this, hope you have a good rest of your day. I would like to say come back and visit us soon, but the last thing I want to see is two precious children like yourselves back in the ER." She said as she led them to the exit doors.

"Thank you so much, we will be safe we promise." The twins said in unison once more as they made their way out to the waiting room, while waving back to the nurse.

She then smiled and closed the exit doors.

The twins then turned and scanned the crowd once more in search for Kimmy and Han.

They then located the two teenager on the far left hand side near the back hallway that lead out to the parking lot.

The twins quickly approached, "Hey you guys are you about ready to go?" Leia asked as they were now side by side with the teenagers.

"Yeah Kidde's, let's get out of here before your father wakes up and goes ballistic on the security guards." Kimmy added while her eyes never left Han.

"Yeah my buddies are out in the parking lot waiting for us, we can swing by your guy's house and Kimmy's to pick up your stuff and then we are out of here." Han added with a smile.

Luke and Leia's eyes bulged with utter excitement at hearing this, "Really you mean it? We can go with you and be gone for good!" the twins said in unison with utter excitement.

"Well hell yeah I mean it, I'm sick of being told what to do. I'm ready to get off this planet and explore what's out there waiting for us. We are all young and why not? I mean the sky's the limit right?" Han said with equal excitement.

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you." The twins said as they charged forward to hug Han and Kimmy.

Then Leia stopped in her tracks abruptly as a thought occurred to her, "Wait a minute, this is awesome it really is, but we can't break into our apartment." She pointed out.

"Chill Leia, I got your dad's keys, we can use them to get inside quickly, get your guy's stuff, then head to my place and get my stuff. I don't mind breaking a window or two there…. Believe me I've done it before. And then finally, we can get of Coruscant so we don't have any run in's with your dad. Then we can all decide on a planet we want to visit first." Kimmy stated now looking her friend in the eyes.

Leia nodded, "Why Kimmy, you are really smart. I don't think I would even be able to come up with that. And yes, that is a really good plan, and seriously let's get going before something happens with my dad." Leia added, as she past the group and made her way for the door, still in utter shock that her and Luke had made this much progress.

Han, Kimmy, and Luke all nodded in agreement and followed after Leia. Han then jumped in front of the child, "Ok guys my speeder is over there." He said as he led them towards a slightly old and a bit battered speeder.

The group then began to file into the back doors of the speeder with Han in the lead. He then jumped in the front where two other occupant where already seated.

Han gripped the controls and began to lift the speeder from the ground while he took up the driver's seat, then turned around to face the three occupants in the back of his vehicle.

"Guys, I'd like you to meet my best mates, Chewbacca the Wookiee and Lando Calrissian.


	4. Chapter 4

Anakin Skywalker woke up on the cold floor in a small jail cell with dim lit lighting, he could not remember much. Only that he had been taken into custody by some Rebels who thought that he was still working under Palpatine going by the name of Darth Vader. Anakin had sworn after he had gotten the twins back into his custody that he would not go by that name or practice the things Palpatine had taught him when he was on the Darkside. He also swore not to actively practice any of his Jedi teachings in fear that the twins would observe them and request to learn the basics.

Anakin could not remember much past his capture but he did know that he had been separated from his children and would need to take advantage of any escape options that he was presented with. He knew at this point he would be required to use some of his original teaching that he had sworn not to use. But since the twins where not present he did not find any reasons why he could not use the force if need be.

This was the exact reason why he had been so private with his lifestyle and the twins. He did not want anyone to know of their existence other than Master Yoda and his former Jedi Master, Obi Wan Kenobi. When he had been granted full custody of his children once and for all he gave up on being a Jedi, let alone the promotion that was offered as a full Master. He had only been a Master once, and after his Padawan a young female Togruta left the Jedi order after being falsely accused of a crime. He was practically heartbroken. He had become attached to both his young padawan and wife. But ever since he had become informed that he murdered his wife out of rage by his former Dark Master Palpatine, he had become extremely depressed and lost the will to live himself until he had been informed nearly two years later that his unborn child had survived and was placed in exclusive hiding.

Anakin then began to regain some hope, regarding the child. He found out later that his wife had not only been carrying one child but two. He had twins, a boy and a girl that he had never lain eyes on. He then began to become obsessed with gaining full custody of the two children after finding that they had been with the Jedi. He became enraged and would do whatever was necessary to get the children. He would somehow have to prove that he did not have plans to turn the small children over to the Emperor. Anakin had become angry and aggressive in his approaches with the Jedi Council and eventually took to legal actions in order to gain custody of the children.

After a long journey of endless court dates and community service, Skywalker was finally granted full custody of his children; under one condition, he was to be supervised by the Jedi council. If they were to find any signs of neglect or abuse, the children would be permanently removed from home. The Jedi council had also requested to take the children when they had reached five standard years of age and train them back at the Jedi temple but Anakin refused to let this happen. He was determined to keep the children shielded from any kind of training whether it be the wise teachings of the Jedi or the Dark trainings of the Sith.

For the past six years of his life Anakin had been caring for the children as though it was a full-time job and reporting to the Jedi Council on a monthly basis to show that the twins were being treated properly.

Anakin had never left Coruscant with the children and did not plan to go anywhere out in the public eye until the war had come to a close. He constantly kept the twins by his side unless they were in school, the one place he was forced to stop at the door. Other than that they were not allowed to leave his quarters unless he was with them, even then he would remain cautious.

Now that his children had been separated from him, he knew he should have never gotten up to leave. He had been trying to allow the children a small amount of independence in taking note of their reactions when he was around them in public. However, now his one and only goal was to get back to the twins and keep them as close to him as possible.

He then was broken from his frantic thoughts when two security guards came to unlock his cell, "It's time for questioning, my Lord." One of the guards stated sarcastically as he gripped Anakin by the arm in a deathly grip.

He had thought about killing these men here and now, but that would bring on too much unwanted attention. If he was to escape he would have to be extremely secretive about it.

The guards then lead him down a small corridor and placed him in a small interrogation room once more with dim lighting.

Anakin now becoming a bit fearful knew this procedure all too well. However, it was not he that would be questioned. He would be conducting the interrogation and would often torture potential suspects if they did not adequately respond to him.

He knew that whatever these rebels had in store for him he would most likely deserve it. However, what he would not do is give up the identity of his children.

He knew that some people knew of him as the feared Sith Lord Darth Vader, but he was no longer this person. He knew regardless of what others thought of him he was just a single father trying to raise his two children.

He was not a bit surprised that the Jedi Council had not informed the public that he was no longer known as Darth Vader. It was just like Obi Wan to let this accusation still remain fresh with the public.

Anakin knew that most people who knew of his existence during this time did not trust him, while others simply thought he had been killed by Palpatine.

He then began to focus his mind, he took a seat at the small table that was placed in the center of the room and looked to the door expecting someone to enter at any moment.

…..

Anakin waited patiently while the room remained silent. He began to wonder if these rebels were simply just placing him under observation. However…

At that moment, the door swung open catching Anakin off guard, he sat up straight ready to look this individual in the eyes.

The man wore a simple black cloak and masked his face from view as he took a seat across from Anakin.

The two men sat in utter silence for what seemed like an eternity until Anakin decided to break the ice.

"Can you tell me why I have been arrested? I can prove my identity to you, if you just contact the Jedi Council, they can tell you who I am." He stated plainly.

The man with the cloak pursed his lips then smiled and slowly lowered his hood to expose his features.

Anakin sat up with utter curiosity to see who this mysterious man was.

Once the man exposed his features fully, Anakin moved back in complete shock bringing a hand to his mouth. "No, no it can't be." He stuttered.

The man then exposed a mouth full of rotten teeth and simply smiled, "Oh but it is, Lord Vader. I warned you of the consequences if defied me!" the Dark Lord Sidious himself stated.

He then sat back to take in his former apprentice's features. While Anakin did the same.

Palpatine had grown much older, his face exposed many wrinkles and deep scars, and he had deep dark creases under his eyes and still exposed his dark political charm. He also had lost all of his hair, now exposing a bald head with a purple skin pigmentation with veins piecing different edges of his rounded head.

Anakin on the other hand, looked the same way he had eight years prior, he in fact looked a bit more timid and unsure of himself. He appeared to have actually recovered from his previous scars and bruising. He contained an intense blue stare and still had a scar that cut right through his right eye. His appearance seemed to present more of what he was like before his wife had died. He still had shoulder length curly blonde hair and wore all black.

"What do you want from me? I refuse to serve you once more your highness!" Anakin stated slightly fearful.

"Oh Lord Vader please, you know why I'm here. You swore yourself to my teachings remember, or have you forgotten." Sidious crossed dangerously.

"I'm not the same person I was eight years ago, I'm no longer a Sith Lord, and I'm not even in service to the Jedi at this point of my life."

"I don't care what you have chosen to do with yourself Lord Vader, You still have a debt to pay! You will serve me or I will kill you Lord Vader, we have a deal!" Sidious spit out in frustration.

"How did you even know of my existence my Lord, you had me locked up and sentenced to Death." Anakin countered.

"I have been watching you very closely Lord Vader, why do you think you little escape was so promising. I know that you have been living a small nonexistent clandestine lifestyle with your two children."

Anakin sat back in his seat and went pale as though he had been hit by a ghostly presence.

"Yes, Yes, that's right Lord Vader, I'm well aware of the children. But first, I needed to get you away from them so that I could use them to my benefit. They will be trained as Sith and will serve me just as you will. With time, I will get ahold of your twin son and daughter Lord Vader." Sidious stated with a defecating smile.

"You know where they are? You must tell me!" Anakin said practically leaping up from his seat.

"You mustn't hurt them, please do not harm them, they are all I have left. You took my wife and my true soul, you cannot take my children from me as well!" Anakin warned dangerously.

"I would not be so sure about that Lord Vader!" Sidious said as he made to stand.

Anakin then began to stand as well, but then hard metal cuffs automatically grasped his wrists and ankles were he had been seated.

The lights then went dim once more and Sidious was now gone. At that moment, two guards decked out all in red came in with two sharp electrocution rods. They smiled at the now fearful former Dark Lord.

The door shut behind them and piercing screams were released and Anakin was now being treated to the same torture he had delivered to many innocent souls' years proir.

…

"Hey, you can just call me Lando, and this big lovable fur ball is Chewie." One of the occupants in the front of the speeder stated as he flashed a pearly white smile.

He had on nicely tailored clothing that complemented his build. He also had dark black hair with dark skin and beautiful big brown eyes.

He also contained the whitest smile Luke, Leia, and Kimmy had ever seen. He appeared to be the same age as Han and was clearly a womanizer of sorts.

Next to Lando, was a tall Wookiee who was moaning gently, offering a slight smile. He seemed to be trying to articulate something but the threesome in the back of the speeder could not make out his native tongue.

Leia then smiled at the two teenagers, "Hey it's nice to meet you guys, I'm Leia, and this is my brother Luke and my best friend Kimmy." Leia said gesturing to herself then the two people sitting beside her.

"Can you guys translate for Chewie?" Leia added looking to Lando.

He then flashed a smile, "Well of course I can, He says that he is very pleased to meet you guys and wants to welcome you to our club. Han tells us we will all be roomies, is this true?"

Leia, Luke, and Kimmy then all shot forward to meet Lando and Chewie inches apart. "YES OH YES, PLEASE, ABSOLULTY!" the threesome shouted in unison.

Lando and Chewie then chuckled together, "Well welcome aboard guys." Lando stated with a bit of excitement.

Han then cut into the joyful meeting, "Hey guys, I hate to break this up, but the youngsters in the back, can you give me directions to your place?" He questioned.

Luke then sat up, "Yes of course, hang a left up here and keep going straight till you come to a large tall apartment complex titled the Coruscant Residential Buildings. You will then be able to land on a huge black platform and then Leia, Kimmy and I will take the keys and run inside and grab our stuff."

"Got it Kid, but are you sure you guys won't need some help with lifting some of the heavier items? Chewie and Lando can definitely help you out with that." Han stated.

"That would be wesome, but we don't want to be a burden, taking up too much space on your speeder." Luke stated.

"Na, it's not a problem kid, we have a huge trunk in the back. You guys bring whatever you need. After we finish getting your stuff, we will head to my home planet of Corellia and take ya to Chewie, Lando and I's personal quarters and get you settled in with your own space, then we all can decide on a planet that we can take a trip too."

"Wow that's great. Let's do it! But I thought you said you guys attended high school here on Coruscant?" Leia questioned.

Han smiled, "We do, but it's a boarding school. And well, let me just be frank with you guys, we have been planning this escape for a while ourselves, but did not think the opportunity would present itself this quick."

"In other words, we are kind of making this thing up as we go." Lando added honestly.

"Well that's ok, but don't you guys want to swing by the boarding school to pick up your belongings as well? It would only be fair, after all the things you have done for us. Plus Kimmy lives in the same apartment building we do so she can get her things while Luke and I get ours." Leia added.

"No that's fine really, we have no pleasure to return to that place. If we do, they would most likely trap us and lock us away. You guys don't realize what kind of sick twisted individuals run that place." Lando countered.

Han then looked back, "It's the Empire you guys and they have turned that school into a brainwashing prison camp. I will not go back, I have learned to live without. Plus most of my prized possessions are on Corellia anyhow."

"Well what happened to your parents then?" Kimmy chimed in.

Han looked back at her in a seriousness, "They were murdered by Sidious and this corrupt system we call the Government. Chewie was taken from his parents at a young age, and Lando's parents were assassinated back on his home planet of Bespin (the cloud city.) Since then, we have not looked back."

"Oh my goodness, I had no idea. I'm so sorry." Kimmy said softly placing a hand on Han's shoulder.

"It's alright, we actually prefer our freedom and are going to eventually join the rebellion to take back what is rightfully ours and kick Sidious and his god forsaken Empire out of existence for good! ." Han stated in honest anger.

"But to do that, we need a strong team of trustworthy companions. And we cannot have someone like your father along to hold us back from completing this task."

Leia then turned to face Han, "I agree, that is why we have been trying to distance ourselves from him. Luke and I have wanted to join the rebellion for years but our father has continually refused us. Let alone tell us what this war is all about. I will admit, I'm sad to leave him but it's our time to go. At least for now."

"Perhaps when we mature and grow a bit older we can reunite with him, but as of now it's for the best if we go into hiding for a while." Luke added.

"That's right, and that's what this friendship between all of us is going to be about. But right now, we need to focus. We are about a minute away from your guy's apartment complex." Han stated.

"I'm going to land in the far left hand corner of that large platform because it is shaded from other ongoing traffic views. I want you guy's to run in with that key and get into your place. Then quickly gather all of your belongs. I will stay out here and watch guard, I have my blaster with me in case something is to go wrong. Lando will assist Luke and Leia with getting their things safely moved to the speeder, while Chewie you are to go with Kimmy to her room nearby and then escort her back to the speeder with all of her belongs as well." Han stated in all seriousness as he began to bring the speeder to a halt on the landing platform.

"We are now here, I want you guys to move fast and be precise. But be cautious of your surroundings in case there are any signs of unwanted or questionable behavior. I want everyone back to the speeder in no more than thirty minutes from now, Understand?" Han questioned the group before him.

Everyone then nodded in agreement and quickly exited the speeder. Chewie and Kimmy left of in one direction. While Luke, Leia, and Lando went off in another. Han however, stayed at the side of the speeder gripping his blaster ready to fire if anything unexpected was to make an appearance.


	5. Chapter 5

Leia picked the lock to her shared two bedroom apartment. She Luke, and Lando quickly ran inside and darted for the bedrooms. Lando abruptly came to a halt when he noticed a stocked up kitchen.

He then turned to the twins, "Hey guys would it be alright if I pack some of this stuff for the road?"

Leia then turned and smiled at him, "Sure Lando, let me just get you a duffle bag to store the food items in." she said as she rummaged through the pantry and pulled out a medium sized duffle bag.

She then handed it over to Lando and then made a B line for her bedroom.

Leia quickly ran towards her closet and pulled out the largest suitcase she could find. Then placed it on her bed.

She turned back to her closet and began to grab armfuls of clothing and stuffed them into the suitcase.

Then she ran down the hall to the fresher and pulled out a small leather bag from under the sink, unzipped it and began to fill it with all of her toiletries.

When she finished, Leia quickly glanced about her room one last time to make sure she was not missing anything. Then began to pick up small knickknacks that were laying around the room such as books, stuffed animals, extra blankets, and her small portable Holovison.

She then plunked the large black suitcase onto the floor and glanced back at her room one last time to see that she had pretty much stripped it dry minus her bed and furniture. She wished that she could bring everything she owned but knew that Han was right, they could not risk it. When they got to Corellia, she could get a brand new bed and furniture alike. But for now, they were on the run and in hiding.

Leia then made her way out to the main living area to find Luke and Lando already packed.

Luke then gave his sister an annoyed look, "That took long enough Leia, we only have fifteen minutes left."

Leia then brushed past her brother and made her way towards the door with Luke and Lando not far behind.

She then locked the door and then they headed towards Kimmy's apartment to see what progress the teenager had made with her packing.

….

As the threesome approached Kimmy's door, Leia could hear a bickering match from inside but knew the voice that was arguing with her best friend was not the Wookiee Chewbacca, no it sounded like a much younger person.

Leia then opened the door to find a confused Chewbacca standing by the door holding a huge pink suitcase, a rather large makeup set, a large Holovision that had most likely belonged to the Wade family not Kimmy and a large pink duffle bag that appeared to be filled with mostly junk food and sugary snacks.

Near the far end of the apartment at the front of the hall Leia saw Kimmy in a childish match with a four year old Aaron Krosby.

"Half pint how did you even get into my house!" Kimmy shouted.

"Your brother let me in Kimberly Wade and he said he was on his way to work. He also said he was looking for the piercing gun and I told him you took it." Aaron spat.

"You little rug rat, why I oughta! But wait Garth doesn't get off until midnight and my mom will be here in like an hour so it's nap time for you, you little terror."

"I don't want to go to sleep. I want to know where you and that furry thing are going Kimberly Wade, you are supposed to be watching me! Don't make me cry! 1,2,3" Aaron stated as he began his countdown.

"That's it Aaron, don't make me sing you another lullaby!" Kimmy threatened.

Aaron's count then came to an abrupt halt as he then stared at the teenager with utter horror, then cupped both hands to his ears, "Oh, no Please."

Kimmy then took a step forward and began to chase the child down the hallway screeching a classic tune, "ROCK A BYE BABY ON THE TREE TOP!"

She then yelled so loud, Chewbacca moaned out in agony because the piercing scream of Kimmy Wade was too much for his ears to bear.

Even Luke and Leia immediately dropped their own luggage to the floor and cupped their ears.

Aaron then made a B line for the room at the back hall or Kimmy's apartment running as fast as his little legs could carry him, "My ears, my ears" he cried out in agony.

Kimmy did not stop though, she continued to plunge forward after the boy until he was in the room.

"WHEN THE WIND BLOWS, THE CRADDLE WILL ROCK!" she spat in the child's direction then stopped at the door when Aaron slammed the door shut and locked it.

Kimmy then smiled with satisfaction and clasped her hands together indicating a job well done. She then made her way back towards the main living area to find a startled group of friends.

"Ok guys, ready to go?" she questioned them plainly picking up some of her luggage on the floor and brushing past them casually.

Then Chewie quickly collected the rest of her belongs and darted after her followed by Luke, Leia and Lando who shut and locked the bottom bolt of Kimmy's apartment door so that Aaron would be secured at least until Kimmy's mom was to return.

Leia then quickly ran past everyone else to catch up to Kimmy.

"Kimmy how can you do that? He is just a little boy." She questioned.

"Oh relax Leia, he will be fine. My mom gets off of work in like an hour." She stated plainly.

"But Kimmy what if he tells your mom where we are going?"

"Oh please, he knows nothing. I just told him I was on my way to my real job just like Garth. That's why we were fighting, because I told him to go to bed and he refused me." Kimmy stated with a proud smile.

Lando then caught up with them, "Wade? Is that is your last name? Or is that just a name the kid has for you."

"No that's my name." Kimmy answered plainly.

"Nice, I loved your methods with children. That was most impressive." Lando stated with curious smile.

"Ah shucks, well thanks dude. Like I always say, who gets Ds in math class?" Kimmy added with pure pride.

Lando then chuckled. Luke and Leia on the other hand rolled their eyes at Kimmy's antics.

"Please don't encourage her Lando." Luke warned.

Kimmy then began to laugh uncontrollably at the statement letting out some snorting sounds. Then Luke, Chewie and Lando looked to Leia for an answer.

"Uh Kimmy is just laughing to hide her pain." Leia said shooting Kimmy a confused look.

Kimmy then stopped laughing and glared at Leia with an insulted look, shooting her dagger eyes.

Leia then tried hard not to laugh herself, "Or maybe she just though it was funny."

Kimmy them smiled and turned back to front and led the way back to the speeder.

The group behind her however, slowed up a bit to give Kimmy her independence and approached the landing platform at a more leisurely pace.

…

Han Solo sat waited up front leaning on the speeder for support while he glanced at his wrist chrono.

The group had five minutes left, then they would need to get themselves safely transported over to the small spaceport Han was familiar with and get some kind of decent ship that could get them off the industrial planet he referred to as Coruscant.

He then turned when he heard a strange thumping noise and turned to see Kimmy who had now approached the speeder with a handful of items that certainly did not look like necessities.

She then walked up to stand close to him, "Okay sweets, where is this majestic trunk you speak off?"

"Hold it Kimmy, let's wait for the others." Han stated as he glanced over the girl's shoulder to see Luke, Leia and Lando holding a minimal amount of luggage while Chewie lagged behind carrying what looked like a pink treasure trove. "All of that's got to belong to Kimmy." He thought to himself slightly annoyed.

Each passenger then quickly made their way up to the speeder.

"Okay, is everyone ready? Have everything you need?" Han questioned.

Each passenger then looked to one another, "Yeah we are." They all answered in unison.

Han then turned to pop the trunk of the speeder, "Ok we'll take all the small items first, so that we can place them in all the creases an crevices of the speeder's trunk." Han stated.

Kimmy then opened her mouth for a protest when Han held a hand up to stop her and give a fair warning.

Kimmy then stepped back to let him do his job. Han grabbed Luke and Leia's items first and got them situated in the back. Then grabbed Kimmy's miscellaneous mecca of items and stuffed them in the back then closed the trunk, only leaving the two duffle bags of food on the ground.

Luke and Leia then grabbed the snack bags and jumped into the back of the speeder, followed by an equally anxious Kimmy.

Han, Chewie and Lando then jumped in the front and Han started up the speeder.

…..

"Ok now we just need to get the spaceport and get ourselves a decent ship and then we can get started on course to Corellia." Han stated.

Lando then smiled in Han's direction, "Not a problem buddy, I've got a surprise for you."

Han then turned to Lando with a look of confusion, "What are you talking about Lando?"

"Well do you remember a few weekends back when I was missing for a full week from the boarding school?"

Han then looked more perplexed, "Yes Lando I do, you crazy space pirate, you had Chewie and I worried sick!"

"Well I was able to pull some strings with my college buddies that work at the spaceport. And well, I paid them to take me on a mission to Corellia and I was able to conjure up our beauty. She's a little beat and battered, but she ready to take off. I had her cleaned and repaired. She is now waiting for us at the spaceport."

"You mean to tell me you've already had a chance to escape? But you didn't and you are telling me that you brought the Falcon here?"

Lando then smiled and held up a familiar set of keys, "I couldn't just leave you and Chewie here, I knew we would have a chance to escape together. And well, this is the perfect time to take advantage of it. Plus it would be so boring to go by myself."

Han now in shock by his friend's kind gesture let go of the gripping controls of the speeder and reached over to grab Lando into a bear hug, "Thank you so much buddy, you have no idea what this means to me!"

Lando then noticed the speeder was swerving in and out of the traffic lanes.

"I know buddy, but right now your only focus should be to get us to the spaceport!" Lando said as he broke out of Han's grasp to grip the controls to prevent an accident.

Han then took a brief moment to regain his sanity just staring at his best lad who was now letting off a series of curse words while the other occupants in the back were screaming out in fear while Chewie was hollering uncontrollably.

"AHHHH, right sorry." Han said plainly as he immediately gripped the controls and gained control back over the spacecraft.

All of the occupants in the speeder now seemed to be a bit more at ease.

"I guess now was not the best time to drop the bomb on you about the Falcon. But considering the situation we are now in and the friends we have now acquired, I found it quite necessary before we reach the spaceport." Lando said in all honesty.

"That's quite alright buddy, I'm just so glad I have such a trustworthy friend. I honestly don't know what I would do without you Lando." Han said as he placed one hand on the other teenager's shoulder.

"No problem buddy, my college hook ups are there now. Like I said before they work there part-time, and I have already sent them a buzz to let them know we are on the way. But we will need some disguises because they say that place is absolutely reeking with storm troopers."

Luke then catching note of Lando's last statement broke in, "Hey, I think I have just the thing we need. You see, in my suitcase, I packed my special Jedi ropes. I had them hidden away so that my dad would not be able to find them. They are all different colors and are pretty large. We should have no problem fitting into them. I have plenty for all of us."

Leia then turned to her brother, "Oh yes Luke that is a brilliant idea, and those will definitely keep us hidden from any unwanted attention. But where did you get those, Master Kenobi?"

"Yes in fact he had them delivered to our house and left me a note saying that one day he would train both of us and that the ropes where classic Jedi apparel. I then stuffed them into that box under my bed so that dad would not find them." Luke answered.

Han and Lando then turned to the twins, "Very good you guys, those should do the trick, we will be on the outskirts of the spaceport in a matter of minutes. When we get there, Luke I want you to dive into the back and retrieve your luggage. Then pull out six robes for each of us. Then secure your luggage and we will all put on a robe before we get out of the speeder." Han stated.

Lando then spoke adding to the plan, "Yes, and after we have our identities shielded, we will park this speeder in the far lot and get the luggage out. Then I will lead us towards the Falcon. My college buddies know we are coming and are prepping the ship for us right now."

Han then fixated his gaze on Luke, Leia and Kimmy, "Ok guys, that is the plan from here and then once we make in onto the Falcon I will set us on crash course to Corellia. Any questions?"

Luke, Leia and Kimmy then shook their heads in pure silence and nodded in understanding.

Kimmy then encircled Luke and Leia into a deathly hug, "Wow guys, we make such a good team."

Luke and Leia then turned to stare at their goofy friend, "Yes we do Kimmy, Yes we do." they stated in unison.

Han, Chewie and Lando then shifted their gaze in Kimmy's direction and chuckled, "Yes we do Kimmy and we each hold a specific key role in the mechanics of this group and with all of our teamwork we are sure to go far." Lando stated.

"Ok everyone now get ready, we are just moments from reaching the outskirts of the spaceport." Han added bringing everyone back on focus.

Then each occupant of the speeder prepared themselves for landing.


End file.
